


Two Sides

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble writtten for the tpm100 prompt 'Worth It'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides

Qui-Gon had insisted that apprenticeship was as much a learning experience for the Master as the Padawan.

Since Qui-Gon was never assigned extra meditations or forced to complete astrophysics homework between negotiations, Obi-Wan had privately doubted this.

But when he became a Master himself, he understood.

Obi-Wan lowered himself into bed with a pained grunt, his muscles straining from being pushed to new limits to match Anakin's progress.

Of course, Obi-Wan remembered as Anakin rolled over and sleepily flung an arm over his Master's chest, Qui-Gon had also assured him it was worth it.

He'd been right about that too.


End file.
